fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hino Sontara
Hino Sontara '(ヒノ ソンタラ sontara hino): Is the newest member of the Warrior Angel Guild along with his partner Spirit. He is a Lightning Dragon Slayer trained by his father Exceldra the lightning dragon until he mysteriously disappeared on. Before he joined he was a wondering wizard. He is rivals with Kana Hime tho others say they fight cause their in love. He is apart of Team Warrior Angel and is the first to volunteer into a fight. He is the main protagonist in the Warrior Angel Guild Apparence Hino is a small 14 year old with spiky silver hair and light blue eyes. He has a muscular and toned body. He has an innocent face and isn't afraid to make a big smile even towards his enemies. On his left shoulder is his silver guild mark. Hino wears different types of clothes a lot but his favorite is wearing a long-sleeved and dark-colored shirt with a turtleneck under a grey T-shirt. He also wears dark blue shorts and dark red shoes with white lining. Personality Hino is childish and reckless in nature, he is always full of energy and always have a positive attitude despite the situation. Although he just joined the guild he has become very loyal to it and is willing to give his life to protect it and his friends. He has a strong will, never willing to give up a fight despite him not standing a chance but he still keeps going. He is easily angered and isn't afraid to start a fight no matter who they are. He is clueless about anything that is going on in the world, not know what a cat is and thinking his partner Spirit is a baby dragon and also Excelgars child, despite his 7 year journey on his own causing destruction to the city with anyone he sees evil he still has never heard of the '''Magic Council '''asking if "they're some kind of rare magic or something" and he doesn't known a lot about anything really. He is also carefree enough to break something after his first few minutes in the guild and just smiles and runs to the next thing he sees. He mostly solves complicated solutions with violence and willing to volunteer to fight Atom Longside for his first fight after joining the guild. He is very creative in battle and is able to surprise powerful wizards with his creativity such as surprising Zanto Shima with causing a smoke screen after their 2 '''Dragon Roars '''were collided and then jumping threw the smoke screen for a surprise attack. After eating lightning from a different source he always says motto '"I'm all charged up". Hino dreams to one day see Exceldra and hopes that if he gets stronger he'll have a better opportunity to find him. He loves Exceldra with all his heart and hopes to live up to his reputation so that he will be proud of him when they see each other again. He will get angry if anyone insults Exceldra but he will be beyond furious if anyone talks about how his dragon will feel if he sees how weak he is, which he will then lose all sense of himself and attack. He has a crush on Jessie Longside and has made an attempt to get close to her although she is unaware of this they have became good friends. He sometimes blushes when he sees her smile or compliment him. He has a rivalry with Kana Hime and fight each other when ever they get the chance or argue with each other, most people have considered them to be in love and they fight cause they don't know how to express it which they both respond by hitting the person who said that claiming their not in love. He and his Exceed partner Spirit are very close friends, too close in fact as they act in perfect sync on some surprising situations and come up with the same ideas on what to do. He loves flying with Spirit as he carries him around As a Dragon Slayer Hino suffers from motion sickness. Hino becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people. This, however, does not apply to Spirit, as he considers him family, not transportation. Hino can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. History When Hino was very little he was found wandering threw the woods alone, it was unknown how he ended up all alone, until he was eventually founded by a dragon named Exceldra who took him in as his own son, throughout the years Exceldra taught him a lot about language and culture, he also taught him how to use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Hino has spent a few years with Exceldra and loved him greatly, he has precious memories he's spent with him. However in the morning on Hino's 7th birthday, Exelegar left without saying any single leaving Hino to fend for himself. At first Hino thought Excelgar was gonna come back and waited home but after a while he realized he isn't coming back and went out to go look for him. about a year later Hino wandered into a city hoping to take a break and eat food but his dinner was interrupted by an egg that fell from the sky onto where he was eating. Hino, thinking it was Exceldra's egg, took the egg and swears to protect it at all cost. Some wizard collectors were watching and decided to take it to sell it for a huge amount of jewels. As Hino was walking down the road holding the egg the wizard were able to trick him by convincing him that they were professional dragon egg hatchers. Hino willingly handed over the hopping they would hatch the egg, however, once they had the egg the wizards attacked him and ran away. Hino ran off after them to try and catch them but he lost them after getting hit by their magic. Hours later at their hideout the wizards gazed at the egg thinking how much money their going to get for selling a dragons egg. The egg moved a bit, a sign that it is going to hatch any minute, the wizards gasped when suddenly Hino busted in with Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and demanded they give back his egg. He fought the wizards intensely but he was able to beat them with his Lightning Dragon Roar and managed to get the egg until the began to crack right in his arms. once it did it hatched with a grey cat with wings popped out and began flying around like a ghost and landed on Hino's head. Hino was confused not knowing what a cat is but also thought a dragon would appear from the egg which lead him to the idea that the flying cat is what a baby dragon looks like and still thinking that is Exceldra's child. The wizard couldn't believe there eyes and wanted to catch it even more thinking a flying cat would give them even more money only to have Hino punch them away with his magic sending them flying. Walking away from the city Hino decided to name the cat Spirit based on the flying he did at the hideout and they began traveling together. During his travels throughout the years Hino saw so much of the world for the very first time and met so many people, some were friendly and helpful while others were not so friendly. some of the towns he went were controlled by wizard gangs and thugs and Hino took it upon himself to defeat them but unintentionally cause destruction to the city. but whenever the fight is over he just takes off and leaves to continue finding Exceldra. Each time the Magic Council hears about the destruction he causes and sent the army to try and find him however they are unable to find him no matter how much they try. Some members find it embarrassing that they are unable to catch a child that they didn't want word getting out about it, considering that the destruction was to take down the evil wizards they don't consider him a threat but still keep trying to find him to at least tell him to quite destroying the cites but fail every time. 6 years later, after much destruction he did at the cities he fought at, he eventually heard a rumor of a mystical and rare creature at a city pretty far away. Hino grabbed the man saying it asking wear the city was thinking that the magical creature was Exceldra and ran out to the city but he had to get there… by boat. Magic and Abilities [[Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (Ripcordkill345)|'Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic']]: A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Hino the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. When ever Hino uses a bunch of his spells static electricity will then surge around his body on its own which he can then use to make other spells without having to waste magic energy to make more this makes it easier to use other spells. His attacks are shown to be very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as lightning rods, as shown when Atom Longside redirected Hino's Lightning Dragon Roar with Iron Form and countered it with his Wood Form. Being trained by his dragon Exceldra in learning his Dragon Slayer Magic, he is classified as a First Generation Dragon Slayer. * Lightning Dragon Roar: '''Hino's version of the Dragon Slayer breath attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Hino's following attack. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. This spell is Hino's speciality as he uses it the most out of all his attacks. He mostly takes advantage of its destructive power to cause a dust cloud to appear when it hits the opponent or the ground and jump threw it to use the dust cloud to hide his presence and surprise the opponent with his follow up attack * '''Lightning Dragon Claw: '''Hino focuses his lightning around his fingers, the lightning sharpens looking like claws, the lightning blasts out towards his shoulders. Hino charges at the opponent and slashes them with the claws shocking them in the process. * '''Lightning Dragon Rushing Current: '''Hino releases his lightning around his body, the lightning then increases his speed and reaction making him as fast as an actual lightning bolt leaving an after image in the original location. His newly enhanced speed aloud him to dodge an incoming attack from long range and delivered several hits to the wizard all before the attack ever came to the spot he was originally standing, running at that speed can increase his strength in a single punch delivering massive damage to the target. On some accessions his reaction is increased but there are times when he runs so fast he doesn't know where he's going or he doesn't spot something or someone in his way until its to late. * '''Lightning Dragon Blitz Strick: '''Hino reaches his hands out towards his targets. He then begins to charge lightning from his hands until it expands into a huge ball of lightning energy. after that a magic circle appears and in front of the ball of lightning and out of that circle lightning bolts shoot out of it and strike the target. The lightning bolts shoot out fast and is fired one after the other. ** '''Hell Storm: '''A more powerful spell of the '''Blitz Strick '''attack. Hino uses more magic power in the spell which widens the magic circle allowing it to fire more rapidly and more destructive, making a limited barrage of lightning bolts striking the target causing massive damage. * '''Lightning Dragon Piercing Fang: '''One of Hino's most powerful spells. Hino discharges lightning from one of his hands then the lightning will grows to covering the entire hand. Once that happens the lightning will sharpen in the shape of a fang, Hino then charges at the target and strike it with spell. The attack causes damage as well as shocking the target and can also paralyze them. This spell is able to pierce threw any defensive spells, however Hino iss unable to pierce threw any defense spells that is to powerful even for him. Excelgar taught Hino this spell to pierce threw a dragons tough scales and deal the same damage it is unknown if Excelgar knew Hino wasn't strong enough to achieve that or not. * '''Rage of Lightning: Whenever Hino gets angry beyond compare his power is increased drastically. making his lightning more destructive then normal, but his magic power remains the same. It also allows him to fight better against stronger opponents posing a better challenge then before. *'Dragon Slayer Secret Art:' ** Heavens Thunder: Voltage Impact: 'Hino either runs at top speed or is fling at the target at full speed while discharging energy from his body, His body then gets engulfed in the lightning with his body barley seen in it. The lightning bursts out boosting his speed and increasing the damage it will take upon impact, the attack then hits the dealing great damage along with a high jolt of electricity shock the target. This spell is to fast for the target to dodge and powerful to block either. This spell can only be used if Hino has used a bunch of dragon slayer magic that static electricity will then surge around his body on its own that electricity is what makes this spell **'Heavens Thunder: Destructive Prison: 'Hino discharges electrical currents from his entire body and releases it in every direction in a round shape like a sphere. He then expands it to a massive degree engulfing multiple targets nearby, the size of this attack is gigantic, forming a gigantic sphere of electricity. Everyone in side is constantly being with 200,000 volts of electricity. Everyone engulfed by the lightning is unable to move for they are constantly getting zapped, making it a prison that locks everyone inside. This attack can also be channelled through the ground to increase the range of the attack. This attack causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. The length of using this spell depends on how much Hino can endure the pain he receives. **'Heavens Thunder Strick: Is the most powerful attack Hino has trained to use by dragon Excelgar Dragon Force: Hino has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's Enhance Smell: '''Hino has a very keen sense of smell. He is able to track his target from far away and can recognize someones sent after just one encounter, no matter how much time has gone by he is still able to know exactly who it is. '''Enhance Hearing: '''Hino possesses exceptionally good hearing. '''Great Strength: 'Enhance Reflexes: '''Hino possesses fast reflexes '''Enhance Speed: ' '''Immense Durability: '''Hino has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. '''Skillful Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Hino is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect